


there's a storm you're starting now

by touchingashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Death, F/M, Self-Hatred, Supernatural - Freeform, but im kinda excited, i dont even know what this is, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchingashton/pseuds/touchingashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monster. Abomination. Unnatural. </p><p>Luke Hemmings has never believed anything different other than the words constantly thrown in his face. He's losing control, and along with it, hope. Can he put everything that's happened aside and do what's best for the people he loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a storm you're starting now

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i know i haven't updated anything in so long and tbh i probably won't but i'm really excited for this i'm going to try and stick with it!! keyword is try
> 
> ((also i know it's a shitty description i'm sorry i am shitty at all of this))

**_PROLOGUE_ **

_Los Angeles, May 24, 2002_

He walked the streets alone having lost sight of his very distressed mother only moments ago. He could feel the stares of those around him as he thought back to the mean words the kids had said to him earlier that day at school. He knew his face was red with anger, fists clenched at his sides as they shook.

            The only thought on his mind was destroying those whom were so intent on destroying him. He felt the need to rip them apart—transform his emotional pain into their physical pain. He was consumed by the thought of Hell on earth. As he felt his anger spread, he watched a sudden blaze of fire spark from the headlight of a nearby car.

            As he watched it burn, the people surrounding him in the street standing silent in shock, he grabbed his hair and sunk to the ground, crying out in an unfathomable about of pain.

            He felt the storm inside of him as the silence was broken with the sound of a frightened old lady screaming profanities at the young boy. “He’s a monster! It isn’t normal!” she wailed from a distance. As the crowd tore away from the trance they were in, they began to realise the true nature of the boy.

            Louder shouts filled the once still air. The grey sky rumbled with ferocity as if the gods were also displeased with the creation of a boy so abnormal.

            “He’s an abomination!”

            “It’s not human!”

            “Kill it! This creature is dangerous!”

            A piercing sound filled his ears, drowning out the frightening yelps from the loud crowd that had begun to circle around his curled up figure. His body leant against the brick wall of the closest shop, knees held against his chest as he buried his head in his arms. The stinging in his eyes would not disappear no matter how much he tried to will it away.  

            His whole body began to shake. The intensity of it caused the road to rumble and car alarms to be triggered. Fear soon mixed with anger and frustration as he raised his head to look into the scared eyes of the people in the large mob.

            Cruel shouts were replaced with screams and cries of fear. The boy’s eyes were a piercing red as his body began to slowly rise off of the ground.

            He willed the white car before him into the air, eyes turning to look at where the old lady who started the hurtful slurs and willing the car to flip in that direction. He felt a strange satisfaction at some of the loud screams coming to a halt.

            “Please,” he heard a woman’s voice plead. “Don’t do this! Don’t hurt my children!” He ignored her as the intensity of his shaking caused the ground beneath his feet to crack.

            Rage consumed him in a sudden fit of adrenaline. Cars were flung as if they were nothing but mere rocks on the ground, thunder rumbling in the sky as the chaos around them got worse. The boy landed on the concrete with a loud _thud_ before standing and looking at the mess he’d made.

            “Luke!” he heard a familiar voice shout. “Luke, stop this! This isn’t you; this isn’t right!”

            His small head snapped towards his left, long black hair covering his face. His eyes returned to a calm blue as his body ceased shaking. His eyes widened at the sight of his mother, fear in her eyes as she looked at the sight of her son. His red t-shirt was ripped across the stomach; red cheeks covered in tear stains and black jeans ripped at the knees. This wasn’t the boy she had raised for nine years and it certainly wasn’t the boy she was proud to call her son.

            His eyes welled with tears again as the sudden realisation of what he’d done settled inside of him. The sight of the old lady struggling underneath a small car made his heart race, guilt consuming him when he saw the people of his town running in fear, screaming to the skies of the monster God created.

            He fell to his knees and dropped his head into the palms of his hands. He couldn’t help but wonder why. _Why_ was he like this? _Why_ couldn’t he control himself? _Why_ was he different?

            Pain settled in the pit of his stomach, realising just how wrong he was. He was an abomination—a monster at best. He wasn’t meant to be. What he was wasn’t _natural_.

            He raised his head once more, water trailing his cheeks one droplet at a time as he reached for the closest bit of broken metal he could find. His mother screamed at the realisation of what her baby was about to do.

            She ran forward as she watched his hand reach out, pointing the sharp metal towards his stomach. A mother was forced to watch her son lean the dagger towards him in one last act of selfishness.

            The woman was lightening on her feet as she finally reached forward, grasping the thing from his hand and throwing it as far away as humanly possible. The boy cried out in protest, screaming at the top of his lungs in pain and heartache. That sound alone was enough to make her fall to her knees, holding his body in her thin arms as she finally let her emotions go.

            “Why would you do that?” he screamed, the sound muffled by his mother’s t-shirt. “I could have saved you; I could have saved everyone! You ruined everything! How could you?!”

            The ground shook once more, although not as intense as the last time. Before it was powered by rage and ferocity, whereas now it was the sudden sadness and despair that caused the earth to shake. By now the streets were clear aside from the two huddled on the ground. Loud sirens could be heard as the bright flashes of blue and red lights filled the area.

            No matter how much the voices yelled for the woman to let go before they would take drastic measures, she could not bring herself to release her son. Although she knew exactly what he was capable of—pain, torture, _murder_ —she knew that he was still her son, no matter what, and she would do everything in her power to protect him from any more pain in the world. 


End file.
